Forever
by Sheccid Ishida
Summary: -Te entiendo- dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo de una manera extraña- mi mejor amiga fue novia del chico que me ha gustado toda mi vida- confesó arrastrando las palabras.
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER

Sheccid Ishida

Una noche de mayo, en uno de los departamentos más exclusivos de la ciudad de Odaiba, se encontraba una pelimorada preparando un té para su amiga, que desde hacía dos días había presentado lo que parecían dolores menstruales fuertes, y a pesar de haber ingerido algunos medicamentos para controlarlos, éstos parecían no querer irse.

Cuando hubo terminado, se dirigió con una taza humeante a la habitación donde Mimi Tachikawa la esperaba con una expresión demacrada después de haber pasado dos noches sin dormir prácticamente nada.

-Insisto amiga, debemos ir a que veas a un médico- sugirió por enésima vez Miyako Inoue.

-Es tarde ya Miya, podemos ir mañana- de verdad se sentía cansada de ese dolor- total, no creo que me pase nada con otra noche durmiendo mal- sonrió fingidamente.

-Está bien, toma tu té, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo- dijo pasándole la taza para que bebiera.

Sin lugar a dudas, el mudarse a vivir con sus mejores amigas había sido una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado, a pesar de ser cada una tan diferentes, tenían también tantas cosas en común que hacía que se llevaran a la perfección. Eran ordenadas, responsables, les gustaba divertirse y lo más importante, tenían una confianza genuina, claro sin incluir el amor por la moda y las compras, las inigualables tardes en el centro comercial una vez a la semana.

-¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo a las chicas con los muchachos?- preguntó Mimi sentándose con dificultad sobre la cama, colocando una mueca de dolor a la vez que apretaba su adolorido vientre.

-Me imagino que de maravilla, deben estar divirtiéndose mucho- con un poco de nostalgia- por milésima vez te repito que debiste haber ido en vez de quedarte aquí aburrida conmigo y mis estúpidos cólicos.

-De ninguna manera amiga, tú sabes que ni siquiera Sora y Hikari querían ir, y me alegra haberme quedado contigo, así ellas están más tranquilas y yo puedo ayudarte. A parte, Ken estuvo completamente de acuerdo cuando le dije que nos quedáramos porque tú estabas indispuesta.

-Es tan lindo Miyako- dijo soñadora- no sabes lo que daría yo porque alguien fuera así conmigo, que me cuidara como él lo hace y que me quisiera como él te quiere a ti. La verdad te has sacado la lotería.

-Lo sé amiga, Ken es todo un amor conmigo, todo el mundo me lo dice- dijo sonriendo y casi podían observarse corazones salir brincando de su cabeza- pero tú estás así porque quieres ¿Qué no ves que tienes a Yamato como un loco por ti?- dijo reprimiéndola- y yo se que tu también estás así por él Mimi, no sé por qué te aferras en negarlo cuando se te nota a simple vista como te pones cuando lo ves.

La expresión de la castaña pasó de una de dolor a preocupación.

-Aún no lo sé Miya- susurró con un dejo de tristeza en su voz- sabes muy bien que siempre lo he querido, desde que fuimos al digimundo me ha encantado absolutamente todo de él, su cara, su cabello, su cuerpo, su rebeldía, seriedad; su manera de preocuparse por todos. Pero ahora no se qué hacer, estoy demasiado confundida como para aceptarlo- agachando su cabeza.

-Mimi piénsalo- cumplía por completo con su papel de amiga, apoyándola y aconsejándola para que hiciera lo que ella consideraba correcto, y claro que si ella no viera que Yamato en realidad la ama nunca le pediría que lo aceptara; desde el momento en que conoció a Mimi, se habían vuelto inseparables, su amistad era casi como la de la castaña y Sora, solo que ésta era diferente, Sora las hacía poner los pies sobre la tierra a las dos, era madura y protectora, un amor, estaba siempre para ellas cuando la necesitaban, al igual que Hikari, las cuatro eran inseparables; pero con Mimi era diferente, eran tan parecidas que sus personalidades parecían hechas con el mismo molde; les encantaba hacer travesuras, gastar miles y miles en las prendas de moda, salir, divertirse.

-No lo sé Miyako- dijo triste- aún no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que lo que pasó aquella noche fue solo por despecho, porque Yamato estaba dolido por lo de Sora y Taichi.

FLASHBACK

Todo marchaba a la perfección, para los digielegidos ésta era la celebración ideal, luces música, bebidas, snacks, pero sobre todo unión. ¡Y no era para menos! Era 1 de agosto, un día muy especial pues cumplían 10 años de haberse conocido, de ser los mejores amigos sobre la tierra, de apoyarse, quererse. Simplemente nada ni nadie podría separarlos nunca.

-Y otro shot- gritaba una muy ebria Mimi Tachikawa- ¡porque la vida me ha dado a los mejores amigos que existen!

-¡SALUD!- gritaron los ocho jóvenes muy entusiasmados y completamente de acuerdo con su amiga castaña.

-Shot porque Tai por fin me ha pedido que sea su novia- Sora no estaba mucho mejor que nadie.

-¡SHOT!

-¡Otro porque Sora aceptó!- gritó en las mismas condiciones Tai mientras plantaba tremendo beso en los labios de su ahora novia.

-¡SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!- todos estaban tan emocionados de que después de 10 largos años ese par de tórtolos por fin se animaran a confesarse sus sentimientos, de los cuales por cierto, estaban todos enterados a excepción de ellos, pero ¡es que ambos eran tan testarudos!. Cada vez que Tai veía a Sora hablar con algún chico, él por despecho buscaba a alguna chica con la cual salir para inconscientemente vengarse de Sora, ¡Y vaya que lo hacía! De más está mencionar las innumerables veces que las chicas tuvieron que acudir a casa de la pelirroja a consolarla por algún nuevo romance del moreno, que claro, no podía durar más de un mes, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo y tanto sufrimiento de Sora y de las casi 10 novias que había tenido Taichi en ese tiempo, por fin los dos estaban conscientes de los sentimientos del otro y completamente decididos a vencer cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiese en su camino.

Todos estaban que brincaban de la emoción después de que la pareja diera la noticia, a excepción de cierto rubio con ojos azules que miraba fijamente la mesa en donde los ocho estaban sentados brindando, cosa que pasó desapercibida por todos a causa de la emoción, a excepción de una castaña que mantenía su mirada al rubio con un dejo de tristeza.

Mimi se levantó con dificultad de su silla, recordaría no volver a beber de esa manera, nunca lo había hecho y por fin hoy, cuando había decidido confesar sus sentimientos a Yamato, aun sabiendo que tenía una probabilidad en un millón de que éste le correspondiera, optó por tomar uno o dos tragos para poder a armarse de valor, ¡PERO NO DE ESTA MANERA! De uno o dos tragos que había planeado beber ahora estaba por terminarse junto con Miyako y Hikari toda una botella de tequila, comprada por sus padres en su última visita a México.

Cuando por fin logró llegar hasta el lugar de Yamato, tomó su mano temblorosa y lo condujo directamente hacia su habitación que estaba al subir las escaleras. Hacía aproximadamente un mes desde que se había mudado con las chicas y las cuatro se estaban llevando a la perfección.

Al llegar a la habitación, ambos llegaron hasta su cama y se sentaron. Mimi se quedó observando fijamente esos ojos azules que la derretían cada vez que se llegaban a fijar en ella. Estuvieron así durante lo que a la castaña le parecieron horas.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Yamato (arrastrando notoriamente las palabras a causa de los numerosos vasos de whisky que había bebido), con intención de romper aquel silencio, que si bien no le parecía para nada incómodo por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba extraño- no sabía que tu habitación fuera así- pasando su mirada azul por cada detalle de la habitación de su amiga, los colores verde y morado predominaban por encima del negro ¿negro? Jamás imaginó que a Mimi le gustara tan color, de hecho creyó que lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser oscuro y no mostrar ninguna alegría- imaginaba que era toda rosa y lleno de flores y mariposas.

-Jajaja- rió Mimi con ganas- creo que esa época ya está pasando; un día, hace como uno o dos meses me senté en mi cama (en ese entonces rosa) en casa de mis papás y pasé mi vista por todas y cada una de las cosas que había en mi habitación y me di cuenta de que todo era ROSA, la cama, las paredes, mi laptop, casi toda mi ropa, todo ROSA. Incluso, ¿recuerdas cuando mi cabello era rosa? Creo que el rosa y yo necesitamos darnos un tiempo, somos demasiado codependientes- dijo adoptando un falso tono de seriedad que hizo reír al rubio.

-Vaya que lo recuerdo- dijo el rubio mientras reía por la extraña manera de hablar de Mimi, nunca había tenido una conversación con ella que durara más de un minuto, ni siquiera había reído alguna vez por sus comentarios, siempre le parecieron tontos. Reconocía que era la chica más bonita que jamás hubiera visto, desde la primera vez que la vio, su piel blanca, sus enormes ojos castaños al igual que su largo cabello, su delgada figura, su cintura, sus largas piernas, siempre le pareció perfecta a excepción de su carácter, pues siempre le había parecido que era una niña consentida que necesitaba urgentemente de unas nalgadas. A pesar de esto nunca le cayó mal ni mucho menos, era solo que sus personalidades eran demasiado chocantes como para llevarse bien. ¡Mucho menos estar sentado en su cama! Y ahora que lo recuerda, ¿para que lo llevó ahí?

-Yamato- dijo tomando una postura seria que lo confundió por completo- vi tu cara al enterarte de la relación de Sora y Taichi. ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Es que todavía la quieres?

-No- dijo pensándoselo un poco- ya no, es solo que me siento confundido al saber que mi mejor amigo es novio de mi ex novia- sonriendo- es complicado, digo, los dos son mis mejores amigos, les deseo lo mejor es solo…

-Te entiendo- dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo de una manera extraña- mi mejor amiga fue novia del chico que me ha gustado toda mi vida- confesó arrastrando las palabras.

-Te… te refieres a Miyako?- dijo algo nervioso, sin entender por qué, o mejor dicho, haciendo como que no sabía por qué.

-No- dijo mirándolo fijamente- me refiero a Sora.

¿Qué demonios?

Si según lo que él sabía, Sora solo había tenido un novio y precisamente era ¡Él! No podía ser que el chico del que Mimi hablara fuese él.

-Mimi- dijo confundido, mirándola a fijamente a los ojos.

-Si Yama, siempre he estado enamorada de ti- dijo agachando la cabeza- y entiendo si tu no lo estás. La verdad es muy estúpido que es estoy diciendo; es decir, tu y yo nunca hemos sido amigos ni mucho menos, es solo que…- diciendo esto, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Y ahí fue hombre muerto.

Si bien era cierto que ellos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, tampoco la odiaba ni mucho menos, es solo que nunca se tomó el tiempo para tratarla. Mucho menos se imaginó que ella estuviese enamorada él. Era inconcebible.

-Mimi, no sé qué decirte.

-No es necesario que digas nada- susurró mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas a la vez que otras salían de sus enormes ojos- ¿sabes?- preguntó- en todo este tiempo que he sentido esto, siempre me pregunté por qué. Y aun no puedo encontrar una explicación; simplemente me pasó y por más que quiera no lo he podido evitar. Incluso estando en USA pensaba en ti y trataba de buscarte en cualquier otro chico, ¿sabes? ¡Incluso intenté hacer una lista de las cosas que no me gustan de ti y no conseguí ninguna!- seguramente sobria jamás habría dicho nada de eso- pero me pasó Yamato, y no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti cerca, aunque sea como amigos.

Por puro impulso, Yamato limpió con su mano las mejillas de su amiga, si bien nunca imaginó que esa pequeña engreída sintiera algo así por él, tampoco lo desagradara, y a decir verdad, le gustaba pensar que una chica tan linda como ella lo amara. Y sin saber por qué, pasó.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro hasta quedar a escasos 5 centímetros de sus labios.

-Eres hermosa Mimi Tachikawa- susurró experimentando todo un universo de sensaciones hacia la persona que tenía frente a él- y te agradezco mucho tu cariño.

Terminó con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos tomando posesión de los labios rosas de la chica, la cual lo recibió desconcertada, si bien no le desagradaba si le extrañaba mucho, si era perfectamente consciente de que el rubio no sentía lo mismo que ella, pero ¿Qué más daba? Eso era lo que ella había deseado todo el tiempo, que él la besara, así que sin más ni más correspondió aquel beso.

Duraron un rato besándose tiernamente, pero cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sintieron la necesidad de retomar lo que habían estado haciendo y fue así como volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso, pero esta vez más pasional, tanto que Mimi con ayuda de Yamato se elevó sentándose sobre las piernas de él, importándole poco que su corto vestido negro se subiera hasta arriba de sus caderas.

Sintiéndose extasiado al tener a tan bella joven sobre él, besándole de esa manera, Yamato no pudo resistir acariciar esas piernas que estaban volviéndolo loco, fue recorriéndolas centímetro a centímetro hasta grabar en sus manos cada parte de su piel, poco a poco fue subiendo hacia su cintura, para después bajar lentamente el zipper de aquel vestido que impedía el contacto de sus manos con el resto del cuerpo de la chica. Cuando hubo bajado el cierre, Mimi levantó sus brazos, permitiendo así a Yamato retirar la ahora molesta prenda y así, poder observar detenidamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de ella, extasiándose con el fino conjunto negro de Victoria's Secret, que a decir verdad, le quedaba perfecto.

Retiró lentamente su camisa azul dejando al descubierto sus bien torneados pectorales y su trabajado abdomen, observando maravillado la expresión y el sonrojo de la castaña, poco a poco fue besando su cuello y bajando hasta sus senos, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

La chica estaba completamente encantada, al sentir la humedad de los labios del chico sobre su piel, era realmente excitante, tanto que dejó escapar un leve gemido que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por el chico que inmediatamente después de recostarla sobre la cama, retiró su pantalón, al mismo tiempo que ella se deshacía de la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejándole así el acceso completo a la vista del rubio de su bien formado y delgado cuerpo, sintiéndose dichosa al ver la expresión de él al verla así; desnuda solo para él.

Yamato, al estar completamente desnudo, se posó encima de ella, besándo sus labios y después su oreja.

-Mimi- susurró de una manera que le pareció irresistible a la castaña- ¿estás segura de esto?

-Si Yama- dijo segura de sí misma- quiero entregarte todo de mí.

Haciendo caso a sus palabras, lentamente se colocó en la entrada del cuerpo de la joven, imaginando con certeza que sería la primera vez de ella, y con un deseo inexplicable de hacerlo sumamente especial, pues si bien no correspondía completamente a sus sentimientos, por supuesto que la quería y mucho, tanto que no soportaría causarle dolor.

Y así fue entrando lentamente en el cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de dolor debajo de él y deteniéndose por completo al haber entrado en ella, esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrar al dolor. Así comenzó a besarla, esta vez con más pasión haciendo que el dolor que una vez sintió se convirtiera ahora en una necesitad por sentir a Yamato más cerca y dentro de ella; empezando a mover sus caderas en señal de que ya estaba lista.

Yamato lo entendió perfectamente y se movió lentamente, haciendo que la chica quedara sobre él y ella inmediatamente comenzara a moverse.

Arriba y abajo.

Dentro y fuera.

La vista era perfecta, ver su cara de total satisfacción, sus pechos moverse al compás de sus caderas era lo más excitante que había visto en la vida.

Mimi se agachó un poco para así poder besar los labios de Yamato y el empezó a moverse debajo de ella de una manera más rítmica, constante y rápida. Ambos lo sentían, estaba por llegar cuando un cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo de ambos sintiendo el climax y recibiéndolo con gusto.

Fue así que Yamato dejó su esencia en el interior de ella, y ella se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del chico, abrazándolo; sintiéndose plena.

-Te quiero Mimi- susurró el rubio acariciando los cabellos de su amiga.

-Yo te amo- respondió ella segundos antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Así, Yamato quedó un largo tiempo observándola, sin imaginar el amor tan fuerte que estaba naciendo en su interior.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer este nuevo proyecto que tengo entre manos y espero de todo corazón que les guste. Este fic constará de dos o tres capítulos, no estoy muy segura aún. **

**Prometo actualizar en dos días máximo.**

**Y con respecto a "A tu Lado", ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capítulo que espero poder publicar esta semana.**

**Sin más preámbulos me despido esperando leernos muy pronto**

**BESOS:* **


	2. Chapter 2

Este capítulo es especialmente dedicado a Sakura Tachikawa.

Digimon no me pertenece, solo lo utilizo para entrentenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Presente<p>

-De verdad Mimi- dijo Miyako sosteniendo la mano desocupada de su amiga- no entiendo por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez. Si bien sabemos tu y yo que estás loca por él y él por ti.

-No lo sé amiga, de verdad, todo esto es muy…- soltando la taza que contenía el líquido caliente que Miyako había preparado para ella.

-Mimi ¿Qué pasa?- peguntó asustada la de lentes al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amiga.

-No lo sé Miyako, ¡No lo soporto, ME DUELE!- gritó adolorida la castaña al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza su vientre.

-Aguanta Mimi, iré a la cocina por un analgésico.

Por más que Miyako buscó por los cajones donde guardaban medicamentos no logró encontrar nada que pudiese ayudar a calmar el dolor de su amiga, y es que en realidad desde hacía tres días que Mimi había comenzado con los dolores pre-menstruales; ella misma se había negado rotundamente a consumir alguna clase de medicamento, argumentando que solo haría que la próxima vez de su ciclo fuera peor (leyendas urbanas, pensaba la pelimorada). Por lo tanto, lo único que había conseguido era que su amiga bebiera incontables tazas de té caliente para apaciguar un poco ese dolor.

Pero ahora las cosas estaban empeorando y tenía el presentimiento de que esos no eran simplemente unos cólicos pre-menstruales; temía que se tratara de algún quiste, intoxicación o cualquier otra cosa; no lo sabía muy bien en realidad no conocía mucho sobre medicina. Lo que si sabía era que ya no iba a hacer caso a las súplicas de su amiga porque no la llevara al médico la mañana siguiente.

Por lo tanto había decidido salir a buscar a Joe, puesto que hacía algunos días había perdido su antiguo móvil y no contaba con el nuevo número para localizarlo.

Entró a la habitación de Mimi para informarle que saldría a la farmacia a buscar analgésicos y ella, con sus castaños ojos llenos de lágrimas solo asintió.

Cuando estaba punto de abrir la puerta, el timbre de ésta sonó y se llenó de tranquilidad al abrirla y ver a Yamato parado del otro lado del marco de cedro. Así no tendría que dejarla sola, eso la preocupaba bastante.

-Yamato pasa- invitó la chica llena de alivio- que bueno que estés aquí.

-Hola Miya- respondió- ¿pasó algo? Vine a ver como sigue Mimi.

-Gracias a Dios llegaste, ahora mismo iba a saliendo a buscar a Joe para que viniera a verla.

-¿Por qué?- exclamó asustado nuestro querido rubio- ¿siguió mal?

-La verdad si- asintió sinceramente la chica- me está preocupando mucho Matt, ya es mucho tiempo para que siga con ese dolor. Quédate con ella, yo iré donde Joe.

-Rayos Miya, si hubiera sabido que estaba mal me habría traído mi auto para llevarla directo al hospital, a buena hora se me ocurre tener ganas de caminar.

-No te preocupes, yo voy corriendo a buscarlo- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- mientras pasa a la habitación de Mimi, está despierta.

Entro con cuidado a la habitación de la castaña que estaba casi en completa oscuridad y gracias a la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana pudo verla totalmente tapada con una manta, pero distinguió perfectamente como esta se levantaba constantemente debido a sus sollozos.

Le partió el corazón ver a su princesa de esa manera. Acercó su mano temblorosa para retirar la manta que le impedía ver a la chica y cuando la hubo observado fue aun más devastador para él.

Estaba vestida con un pijama que constaba de un short blanco con lunares de colores y una musculosa blanca lisa; su hermoso cabello se encontraba suelto cubriendo su cara. Estaba en posición fetal con una almohada que le ayudaba a hacer presión en su adolorido vientre. Retiró un poco su cabello de la cara y ahí fue cuando pudo ver las aureolas rojas que rodeaban esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Hola Princesa- susurró suavemente cuando ella dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Hola- dijo ella con dificultad tratando de sentarse sobre la cama, mas Yamato no se lo permitió.

-Está bien así, quédate acostada.

La chica asintió levemente abrazando la almohada sobre la cual reposaba su cabeza.

Un sentimiento de impotencia invadió a Yamato en ese instante. Odiaba no poder hacer algo por esa que en tan solo unos meses se había convertido en la razón de su existir.

Y, ¿Cómo no amarla?

Si desde el momento en el que despertó después de aquella noche que pasaron juntos hacía menos de un año y la vio pacíficamente dormida sobre su pecho supo que de ahora en adelante viviría por y para ella. Porque era tan hermosa e indefensa que quería cuidarla por siempre.

Y a pesar de las negativas de la castaña, él seguía ahí presente, intentando cada día que le diera ese sí que tanto añoraba; porque, estaba seguro de que ella también lo amaba, tanto como él a ella.

-Muchas gracias por venir Matt- soltando un leve gemido- no sabes lo importante que es para mí.

Su voz se escuchaba muy débil.

-Es un placer acompañarte Princesa- dijo tomando su mano derecha- ahora duerme, en un momento llegará Miyako con Joe.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo Matt? ¿No vas a dejarme sola?

-Claro que no Princesa- dijo para después besar su frente- yo nunca te voy a dejar sola.

-Muchas gracias Matt- dijo cerrando los ojos- eres el mejor.

Quedó aproximadamente una hora viéndola dormir, sin despegar un instante sus ojos azules de ese rostro angelical.

Fue interrumpido por el leve sonido de su celular; era Miyako.

-Miyako- contestó Yamato en forma de saludo.

-Yamato, ¿cómo está Mimi?- preguntó alarmada- está lloviendo a cántaros, Ken y yo estamos en casa de Joe, esperamos que la lluvia cese un poco para ir con Mimi.

-No te preocupes- dijo calmado- al parecer el dolor ha cedido, está dormida desde hace una hora.

-Gracias a Dios- respondió aliviada- estaba preocupándome demasiado. De todas maneras en cuanto deje de llover estaremos en casa con Joe.

-Está bien Miyako, aquí los estaré esperando.

Pasó media hora más. Era ya la una y media de la mañana y Yamato estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama con la cabeza recostada en ésta. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió que Mimi se removía inquieta y soltaba fuertes gemidos de dolor.

-Mimi- dijo Matt moviendo su hombro alarmado- Mimi, ¿Qué tienes?

En ese instante la castaña abrió por completo sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y observó a Yamato.

-Matt me duele mucho- dijo tratando de sentarse. ¡No lo soporto!

Estaba al borde de un colapso, no se explicaba qué era ese horrible dolor; lo único que sabía era que era insoportable. El dolor más horrible que había sentido.

-Matt- dijo con dificultad- voy a morirme.

-Nada de eso Mimi- dijo ayudándola a sentarse- tú vas a estar bien.

-Aah!- gritó la castaña- Matt por favor, ya no lo soporto.

-Aguanta Mimi, por favor, voy a llamar a un taxi- se maldecía muy veces por no haber llevado su auto.

¿Por qué era tan estúpido?

Llamó al taxi, que no aseguró llegar pronto debido a la tormenta que estaba cayendo afuera.

-Matt por favor llévame al baño- pidió tratando de ponerse de pie mas no logró hacerlo puesto que sentía sus piernas demasiado débiles.

Yamato la tomó en los brazos y la llevó hasta el baño que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Cuando la dejó dentro salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, informándole que estaría del otro lado por si necesitaba algo. Se sentó impaciente en la cama esperando que la chica lo llamara para regresarla a recostarse.

Por otro lado, dentro del baño estaba Mimi parada frente al lava manos, sosteniéndose de pie apoyada en éste. Tomó agua con sus manos y se mojó la cara para después secarse con una toalla.

-Dios, ¿Qué es este dolor?

Era extraño que desde hace tres días comenzaran los cólicos y que aun su periodo un hubiera llegado. Definitivamente tenía que acudir al médico por la mañana.

Con dificultad caminó hacia el retrete y se sentó en éste con la tapa aun puesta, sosteniéndose con las manos para poder permanecer sentada.

Pensó en Yamato, le daba tanta pena que tuviera que estar ahí con ella a esas horas de la madrugada.

Era tan lindo y lo amaba tanto.

Desde la noche en que ella confesó sus sentimientos y se entregó a él, había cambiado tanto su relación. Él siempre había estado al pendiente de ella; la invitaba a salir y siempre que podía le hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque ella se negase por creer que todo era por puro arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Él se encargaba de demostrarle lo contrario y ella lo sabía y deseaba más que nada en el mundo aceptarlo pero, tenía tanto miedo a estar sola.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva punzada de olor en su vientre, ésta vez mucho más fuerte que las anteriores y ella soltó un grito desgarrador.

Yamato se levantó inmediatamente y de tres grandes zancadas llegó hasta la puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada.

-Mimi, ¿Qué pasa?- gritó tocando desesperadamente la puerta-

-Matt- gritó cayendo al piso, soltando gruesas lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. De repente, sintió como un líquido caliente corría por sus piernas, volteó para abajo asustada y vio que su pijama estaba completamente mojada y el líquido no dejaba de salir.

-Mimi, voy a tirar la puerta- dijo empujándola con mucha fuerza, y cuán grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla tirada en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre.

- Dios Mimi- dijo asustado- ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé Yamato- dijo apretando de nuevo su vientre- no sé que es pero ya no lo soporto, ¡ya no!- más y más sangre corría por sus piernas.

Yamato rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama, manchando toda su ropa de sangre.

Pero, ¿eso que importaba?

Maldijo mil y un veces al taxi.

-Mimi, dime por favor que sientes- preguntó con la intención de tener alguna idea de cómo ayudarla.

-No lo sé Matt- dijo apretando con más fuerza su abdomen y estirando sus piernas, era algo verdaderamente insoportable- me duele mucho, siento como si me desgarraran por dentro.

Yamato lo medió por un momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que habían estado juntos? Fue en agosto y ahora era mayo.

¿Cuántos meses habían pasado después de eso?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Al fín! No lo puedo creer.**

**Escribí tres veces este capítulo, pero creo que esta fue la que quedó mejor.**

**Ya saben que es lo que tiene Mimi, verdad? n.n Pobrecilla, la estoy haciendo sufrir un rato. NO PASA NADA ;D**

**Creo que he quedado conforme con este capítulo.**

**Con respecto a Matt, es un amor de hombre Dios Mio!**

**Bueno chicas, espero con ansias sus opiniones y espero publicar pronto el siguiente capítulo que será el final.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron RR.**

**CaintlinJeanne**

**Chizuma**

**fanny**

**XANHEX**

**Ale (muchas gracias amiga, por tu ayuda)  
><strong>

**Besos.**


End file.
